


On The Topic Of Existing

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is davepeta really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Topic Of Existing

It was very strange to suddenly exist. Like in one moment there had been only Davesprite and Nepetasprite, and suddenly...

Existing. It was strange to exist with duality in that way.

It first felt real when thinking of themselves as simply that- themself.

He- no, that wasn’t right. She- no, that wasn’t right either.

They. 

Dave and Nepeta in one.

Rose was calling them Dave, but that’s not who they were anymore. They weren’t Dave. They weren’t Nepeta. They were words and feelings and birds and cats and truth and expression. They were orange and green and wings and legs and claws and sunglasses. They were davepeta. 

And that was so much much better than before.


End file.
